Toro Rosso
Toro Rosso-Honda Season Results Complete Formula One results for Toro Rosso (UniONE CAREER results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) For the first time in their history, Toro Rosso would be powered by Renault. the STR9 looked to be decently competitive, with Jean-Eric Vergne taking third in the season opener at Australia. A slump in results would lead to the Italian team slipping behind Marussia with Josh Tirowee scoring all 44 points for the team. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) Toro Rosso would continue with Renault power, and despite having five different drivers throughout the season, Toro Rosso would score over double the amount of points as in the previous season. Once again, a podium would come for the team at the season opener, this time from Daniil Kvyat. 2016 (UniONE CARER S3) Unlike the previous two season, the Australian Grand Prix would prove to be a nightmare for Toro Rosso, as their two drivers would collide with each other and trigger the first Safety Car of the season. The season high would come at Spain, with Max Verstappen taking 2nd - Toro Rosso's highest finish since 2008. In terms on points scored, 2016 was the teams most successful season. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Toro Rosso came into 2017 not expecting much, as the regulation changes open up the gap between the teams. Despite finding from Red Bull, the Italian team lack the outright facilities to develop their two cars. However, Toro Rosso can take some comfort in signing a new two year engine deal with Renault. As expected, neither Sainz or Gasly were able to score regular points throughout the season. 2018 had the potential to be a breakaway year for the Italian outfit. Being the only team to run Honda power, they were in effect a works team, however after the first six rounds, Toro Rosso are the only team without a points finish. The team's first points would come at the next race, with Gasly finishing his home race in 11th to claim two points for his efforts. Gasly would once again bring home some points for Toro Rosso at the Singapore Grand Prix, with another 11th place finish. Signs of progress from Honda were visible at their home Grand Prix at the Suzuka Circuit, as Gasly was able to give the Williams-BMW of Josh Tirowee a run for his money on the run up to 130R. At the Mexican Grand Prix, both cars made progress from the back of the grid, however Gasly would retire with engine failure midway through the race. For the first time since 2009, Toro Rosso finished last in the Constructor's Championship. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) The long time affiliated Red Bull junior team look to make amends for a disaster 2018, and are keen to see what their two new rookie drivers can do. The chassis of the STR14 is much improved, as it's been built around the Honda engine for this season. Despite the visible gains, neither Toro Rosso driver finished in the points. Kari would take his first points in F1 and the team's first of the season at round 3. Kari would finish 10th again in round 4, meaning that the team had already surpassed their points tally from 2018. Albon took his first point at round 5, after a quiet race and profiting from the late retirement of Daniil Kvyat. Albon was promoted to Red Bull at the weekend of the British Grand Prix, replacing Pierre Gasly who'd been dropped for poor performance. This move was met with a lot of criticism, as Gasly was on par with Verstappen in the races up until this point, and Niko Kari in the other Toro Rosso was having the better season over Albon. Albon went on to finish the race in 8th. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate Championships won.